El Principe De La Dulce Pena
by Eurice
Summary: /.Oneshot.TsunaMaru/...Tsunade esta cansada por la búsqueda de Orichimaru, y con esto recuerda el pasado, dándose cuenta de un sentimiento, un sentimiento que la ayudara a seguir adelante...


_El príncipe de la dulce pena(1)_

_**Este es un fic de la pareja Tsunade y Orichimaru dedicado a m amiga Lizirien, a la cual le debo mucho, demasiado diría yo, se que esta no es de las parejas favoritas, pero a mi la idea me pareció buena, escribo esto sin fin alguno, bueno excepto agradecer a mi querida amiga que me ayudado mucho en este tema del fanfics**_

_**La tristeza es mi sangre,  
Y a su vera mi vena,  
Donde mora de pena,   
donde muere de hambre.**_

La mujer miro a su alrededor con aire soñoliento el lugar, estaba cansada de investigar todo el tiempo, pero nada, ni rastros de Orichimaru...

Orichimaru, su recuerdo le producía un extraño sentimiento de angustia, desde pequeña le había llamado la atención, su misteriosa personalidad, su forma, de ser, tan audaz, tan inteligente, un sonrojo se noto en su piel color crema, y sus ojos color almendrados rodaron por toda la habitación, hace tiempo que estaban viviendo en el pasado, llenándose de recuerdos que la atormentaban..

Pero no lo podía evitar, siempre, e incluso hasta ahora había sentido una extraña atracción hacia el, quizás el misterio que albergaba, la forma en que la miraba, y con tan sola una mirada la hacia estremecerse por completo.

Pero ella jamás había llamado su atención, el jamás la había halagado con honestidad, excepto cuando necesitaba algo, y debía reconocer que a ella le dolía que solo la halagara para su beneficio, y no como un gesto de cariño.

_**Hambre y melancolía,  
de que la luna esté llena,  
de amoríos y alegrías,  
soy el príncipe de la dulce pena,**_

Debía ser sincera, siempre se había superado-muy secretamente-para llamar su atención, para demostrarle que el era la mejor en todo, mucho mejor que las personas a las cuales el intentaba a alcanzar, pero las únicas palabras que escuchaba de parte el, eran de criticas cuando ella se equivocaba en algo.

También tenia que admitir que en su ultimo encuentro lo había golpeado con mas fuerza, solo para descargar su rabia guardado por tanto tiempo, si, había amado su antiguo novio, pero el no la hacia sentir nada con su mirada, el jamás había despertado en ella una pasión desenfrenada, ella jamás había echo una locura como la que hizo con Orichimaru...

Flash Back: 

_Tsunade acaba de terminar su entrenamiento, estaba mas cansada de lo habitual se sentía mareada, cansada mas de lo normal, era su imaginación o hacia mas calor que de lo acostumbrado, se miro en el rió que pasaba al, en este se reflejo una muchacha de unos 13 años con u pelo espeso tomado en una moño alto, en su ropa prevalecía un verde opaco, aunque en algunas partes se podía ver un poco de rosa_

_Caminaba tranquila, con paso ligero, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, una lagrima rodó por su piel, vacilo un poco en su mentón y luego callo,¿por qué? Se pregunto, porque siempre el la tenia que tratar así, como a un estorbo, le había pedido solo que la ayudara con su entrenamiento, y el había rechazado su invitación de una forma muy cruel._

_Y se había pasado toda la tarde entrenando con la excusa de que quería ser mas fuerte, pero había visto la mirada audaz de su maestro y la confusión en los ojos de Jirayia, y había comprendido que ellos sabían que algo le pasaba que no estaba bien, pero como era terca y testaruda, se había aguantado las ganas de llorar, la voz dormida(**2**), que le pedía ser despierta, pero ni tanto entrenamiento le había ayudado._

_Levanto la vista y pudo divisar una figura imponente, de una piel pálida y unos ojos rasgado, que ahora se encontraban cerrados, Orichimaru.._

_Se acerco con paso normal, estaba seguro que el ya había notado su presencia, el era muy perceptivo se acerco aun mas y se dio cuenta que dormitaba, dormido la rodeaba una aura angelical, muy contradictoria a la imagen que representaba cuando estaba despierto, la de una serpiente esperando atacar a su presa, y siempre a la defensiva esperando no sufrir un ataque sorpresa._

_Su respiración era calmada, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de esta, y por primera vez en su vida, Tsunade se dio cuenta que Orichimaru ejercía un extraño imán en ella, se acerco poco, poco a el, sin ser conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se acerco poco a poco a el, podía sentir el olor masculino que emanaba de el, su respiración que causaba escalofrió en toda su piel, su mirad se dirigió a sus labios, y se acerco aun mas , acortando la distancia, el beso fue casto, infantil, pero hermoso, abrió los ojos, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver eso ojos ámbar que la miraban con curiosidad..._

_**Un beso es donde tu terminas,  
Y un abrazo tuyo mi abrigo.**_

_-¿por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto el_

_La chica alo miro maliciosamente, y en su mente se le vino una idea._

_-para que te des cuenta que en algunas cosas tengo mas experiencia que tu y por la tanto soy superior a ti-._

_Tsunde se levanto con paso digno, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y dejando atrás a un sorprendido Orichimaru..._

Fin Flash Back 

Tsunade vio de pronto su vista nublada,¿acaso estaba llorando?, tanto dolor le causaba el echo de que jamás llamo la atención de este?.

Y su corazón se estremeció al darse cuenta de una verdad que siempre había estado en su corazón, ella lo buscaba con tantas ansias no por la seguridad de Konoha, si no porque...

Si no porque lo amaba con locura, desde pequeña, lo había amado con todo su corazón, por su inteligencia y la aura de misterio que emanaba de el.

Y la mayor razón por la cual lo amaba, era por que era inalcanzable, para ella, porque eran enemigos, porque era todo lo que ella no era.

De pronto Shizune entro sacando de su ensoñación a Tsunade.

-se encuentra bien Tsunade-sama?-pregunto esta al ver los rastros que habían dejado las lagrimas en su rostro.

-Hai-dijo esta sonriendo sinceramente, por lo menos ahora le había dado una razón mas fuerte a la búsqueda de Orichimaru, no debía pensar en mas, ahora si que tenia una verdadera razón para vivir...

_**Tú boca donde allí germina,  
Mi delirio y mi muerte  
Si es contigo.**_

Orichimaru levanto la mirad confundido, un sentimiento de calor se albergo en su pecho, un extraño presentimiento, aunque no sabia si era su imaginación, pero en algún lugar sentía que alguien pensaba en el, aunque quizás era solo su imaginación

_**Bueno, espero que os le aya gustado, lo e echo con todo mi corazón ,aunque me salió un poco cursi, espero que se de su agrado, acepto comentario, reviews, criticas constructivas y hasta tomatazos virtuales, jeje, arigatou gozaimasu Lizirien.**_

_**PD: (1)el príncipe de la dulce pena, es una canción de mi grupo favorito, Mago de oz.**_

_**(2)la voz dormida es el nombre de mi CD favorito de Mago de oz., así que con este fics le ago homenaje, se los recomiendo ,e s muy bueno.**_


End file.
